For her
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: After the Triwizard tournament, Snape takes a great risk by returning to the Dark Lord. But most never know why. One shot: SS/LP


**For Her**

_"You know what I must ask of you"_

Dumbledore's words rang clearly through his head as the ice cold water hit his face. Snape tried valiantly to contain his gasp, knowing that this was his test. And only the beginning.

Cold fingers curled around his chin and yanked his face up.

"Such strength Severus," the voice hissed in his ear. "Impressive strength for a disloyal coward"

Blinking away the water from his eyes, the Potions Master stared straight into the slitted eyes and calmly said, "Forgive me, my Lord. I thought it unwise to leave my post during the boy's disappearance. It would have made Dumbledore suspicious"

A soft laugh greeted his response, "Dumbledore - suspicious? _Lies_"

Blanking his mind from revealing all, he said, "Don't be fooled by his altruism. He has never trusted me with power, rejecting my offers to fill the Defense position"

A silence ensued as the Dark Lord pondered this reason. Snape took this time and flexed his numb fingers.

"That maybe so Severus, but it was because of you that I succumbed to a misheard prophecy. Years that followed were to fight for my body," he said, flourishing his arms. "Through my generosity, I spared that _mudblood_. But it was her protection that saved the boy so often."

It happened so quickly that he could not block it. The flash of anger rose heatedly in Snape's chest and Voldemort smiled.

"You will, of course, have to prove your loyalty. CRUCIO!" he roared.

Snape convulsed on the dungeon floors and thousands of invisible shards pierced his flesh. His head was pounding with a pain so unbearable that pleas were running mindlessly together. The urge to beg was so strong. To say whatever he wished so this hurt could end.

But he wouldn't.

Though he was here under pretense, he could not say the lies. The snake twisted on his arm, but it was only a symbol. Nothing more.

The tremors of the aftershock coursed through his body. His open hands lay twitching.

Unlike the others, he held no fear. For if Voldmort suspected disloyalty, it would only be true. So he shut his eyes, held his tongue and remembered why.

o o

"_Sevvy_," she whispered, smiling as he gazed up at the sound. The pale stringy boy's face was marred with a large black spot. He turned his head away, ashamed of his disfigurement and his weakness.

Softly, she reached out and touched the tender skin. "Your father..."

He jerked his head out of her hands. "Father," he spat in disgust. The features that were lost in thought now scrunched up in hatred.

She frowned in sympathy and shook her deep red hair before speaking again.

"We're leaving for Hogwarts in two weeks," she said excitedly. "Our fifth year"

Her excitement was so foreign in the darkness of his thoughts. But he smiled, reluctantly so at first, then fully grinning at her words. It was his escape. A world where she would be just a few staircases away.

Fifth year would be amazing.

Lost in that hope, they enjoyed the silence. The colors of dusk faded into the dark night and they simply sat together, side-by-side.

Finally she rose, getting up to leave.

"Lily-" he started, then stopped himself. Instead he just waved goodbye and moved towards his home.

Warm hands enclosed his, prying apart the fist to place something cool. In his palm lay a charmed figurine. A silver doe pranced across the creases of his hand.

"It's my patronus," she said hesitantly. "To banish fear"

Snape looked up in surprise.

She cut off whatever words would have spilled out with a tight hug. She whispered, "Happy birthday Sevvy"

Green eyes met black in a final goodbye.

o o

_"Mudblood"_

Snape winced as the word echoed, Voldemort's voice mingling with his own. The last time he had ever uttered it.

Someone had moved behind him, releasing him from the bonds. The instant fall onto the dank dungeon floors did not even move him. His muscles were too paralyzed to even feel.

"A worthy servant, as always," hissed the voice in delight.

Though he wanted to lay there in an eternal sleep, he offered his gratitude to the monster. It slithered away, taking away the night, leaving him to recover.

Many had perished in Voldemort's path, often due to sheer bad luck. But he had returned. And he would forever remain in name his loyal servant.

But his allegiance had already been given to another. It could not be swayed, not even with death.

Not to him, nor to Dumbledore.

She had his heart from long before.

And it was done for her, for her alone.


End file.
